A Thousand Miles
by Okamidragon
Summary: Kaira is talking about Kovu, when she was looking for him after Simba Exiled him. This is a song fic, SOng a Thousand miles. Please read and Review.


Thousand Miles

Hi this Momo also known as Okamidragon, This is a song fic, and it's about Kaira and Kovu. Kaira is talking about Kovu, so don't get confused with the (you.) I do not Lion King even though I wish I did. I also don't own The song A thousand miles. Anyways I hope you have fun reading please leave comments.

"You will not leave Pride Rock, You will stay where I can keep an eye on you; away from him." My father growled at me.

"You don't know him." I cried, how could my father be so cruel.

"I know he is following in Scar's paw prints, and I have to follow in my father's" Simba said trying to act wise, but he was wrong.

"You will never be Mufasa." I screamed, and darted into the den. I walked to the back wall, everything seemed hopeless until I saw a hole. I started pressing against them until the hole got big enough for me to get through. I ran into the prairie, looking for the one I loved.

(Making my down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound.)

I walked fast in the beginning so I wouldn't get caught as I got to a far enough distance I ran. Hoping to catch a glimpse of you.

I pass numerous animals, even the antelope, food as they may be; didn't distract me. I was heading home, and home was where ever you are.

(Staring blankly ahead

Just making my, making my way through the crowd.

And I need you

I miss you and now I wonder)

I walked through animals of all sorts, they were all in love. I took little notice at first. Then when I took a look at my reflection, I saw my self without you; I couldn't stand it. I desperately missed you, I needed you here beside me. As I look at look at the sky I wonder. Where are you, and do you miss me?

( If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could see you tonight)

I would fall asleep for years and waste my life away if that would lead me to you faster. I would walk as far as I have to, just to see you tonight.

(It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

Cause everything so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your precious memory)

Times are bad, my Father is trying to hard to be perfect, your mother Zira has a craze to take over Pride Rock. None of them can see the thing that we share. I wonder if your thinking the same the thing as me. Why can't they look past the differences and get a long. So we could be together, without fuss. Everything is going all wrong for love to prosper though and the way my father talked to you, I would understand why you would never want to see me again. I don't even deserve to live inside the memories we share.

(cause I need you

I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand mile

If I could see you tonight.

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I,I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't

Making my down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my, making my way through the crowd.

And I need you

I miss you and now I wonder

I still need you

I still miss you

And Now I wonder)

I seem to have walked for ages and time has stood still. I still haven't seen you. My heart is crying desperately for you, I still need you, I can't live without you. I will die if I don't see you again. Still I walk through countless animals, none of them seems to catch me. I lost trying to find home, and I won't stop till I get there.

(If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you tonight.)

I hope you had fun Reading, please leave comments.


End file.
